Patiently
by Scars of Reality
Summary: It has been twenty years since the Charmed permanently defeated the Triad. In addition, Twenty years Billie vanquished her sister.Now everyone settled down and the Charmed Ones are now being mother and grandmothers. Please read and review! Thnx! THNX!
1. Meeting

It begins on a calm day in the manner. Then, a doorbell disturbed the silence. Wyatt ran to the door. He opened it to find a tall, tanned muscle male. He was wearing a leather jacket, black wife beater and blue jeans, with a pair of Converse.

"How can I help you," Wyatt asked the stranger.

"I'm looking for Phoebe," The stranger asked.

"I'm sorry she doesn't live here."

"It's important."

"I'm sorry."

"Look I don't care if you're sorry. The elders told me she could help me."

"Come in," Wyatt said opening the door.

The stranger walked in the house.

"Wait in here," Wyatt pointed to the living room.

Wyatt walked into the dining room. The he turned to the kitchen.

Then three second later, three women walk out. They walked to the stranger.

"What do you want?" the smallest one said.

"Help, the Elders told me you can help me," he responded.

"So the Elders sent you," The tallest one said.

"Ya."

"And what powers would that be?" the other one said snippy.

"Empathy."

Wyatt walked be hind the three women and moved his hand. Then the stranger's jacket dissolved.

"Why isn't he dead?" the shortest asked Wyatt.

"I don't know Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt said. The stranger rose again. Wyatt tried again and all he did was burn the stranger's skin.

Then Phoebe fainted and the stranger was lying on the ground. After healing Phoebe, Wyatt was going to heal the stranger.

"Wait," the middle on said.

"What mom," Wyatt said.

"What if he's a demon?"

"Well I don't think a demon would have a white lighter." He said pointing behind her mother in to the sunroom.

"Oh my god," The tallest said.

"Paige, who's that orbing," Piper said.

Then body appeared from the swirling orbs hunching over the body.


	2. Ace

"Cole," Piper asked.

"In the flesh," He responded.

"You haven't aged," Piper Grinned.

"Thank you."

"Leo!" Paige shouted.

"What?" Leo came running into the room. Seeing Cole, Leo threw a potion and then, Cole's body broke into orbs.

"I'll be damned," Paige said. "He's a white lighter."

"Okay what happen to him," Cole asked.

"We thought he was a demon," Piper said.

"Are you serious," Cole said.

"Ya, wer ae."

Then Cole went up to the boy's body healed it. Finally, Cole got up.

"So what brings you from your personal hell, Cole?" Piper asked.

"He does actually," Cole said.

"Okay," Paige said. "We have two people unconscious and no way to revive them?"

"Splash Phoebe with water," Cole said.

"Water," Paige orbed on Phoebe's face.

"What the hell?" Phoebe woke up. When she saw Cole, Phoebe grabbed a letter opener and threw at Cole. It hit his stomach. Cole pulled out the letter opener. In addition, the wound quickly healed. "What the hell?"

"The boy," Piper said.

"Oh ya," Cole said. He picked up the body and punched his face.

"Wow," Piper blasted Cole. Cole dropped the boy. The boy stood up and flooded Cole's Body with water. The water froze and Cole was frozen. The in a cruel manner the boy kick Cole in to small pieces.

"Are you sure he isn't a demon?" Paige asked Piper.

Piper stared at the boy's face.

"Ya," Piper said. "But, his dad is."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe said.

"Remember the kid we saved; the fire starter?"

"Yes," Leo enters the conversation.

"That's his son now that I could take a closer look."

Then a red orb surrounded the stranger's body.

"Wait Alfonso," Piper called out.

"Who do you know my name?" He said.

"I known you since you we're a baby."

"That's nice," he said. "I got to go."

"Could you stay for a little while?"

"Fine."

"I'll check in with the Elders," Paige said.

"I'll go with you," Phoebe said.

Phoebe and Paige orbed out the room.

"Come," Piper, said. "I'll fix something to eat."

Tow hours later, they were in the kitchen.

"So, how's your dad," Piper asked.

"You didn't get the invitation to the funeral," Alfonso said.

"When did they die?" Leo asked.

"When I was sixteen."

"How old are you now?" Wyatt asked.

"Twenty Five."

"Why didn't come to us sooner?" Piper asked.

"I didn't know who you were," Alfonso began. "I didn't even know about magic. I didn't know I was a witch or the elemental avatar."

"The what?"

"Mom, remember the cartoon show Avatar in 2007?" Wyatt said.

"Ya what about it?"

"That's the elemental avatar in Ancient China."

"Okay."

"You can control the elements?" Leo said.

"That and lighting, sand, and metal," Alfonso said. "I could clone myself. Turn invisible, read minds, use telekinesis, heal myself, orb, and last to the list is be an Empath. I can cast a spell or too."

"Damn," Wyatt said.

"No wonder the blows didn't kill you," Piper said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Cole orbed into the room.

"Calm down, Cole," Phoebe voice said.

"Hey welcome back," Wyatt said.

"We checked with elders?" Paige said. "They said Ace, or Alfonso, has being living out of hotel rooms."

"He actually made white lighters quit from begin his charge." Phoebe said.

"Two years ago they thought of Cole and all the crap he could tolerate."

"And took him out of his personal hell, and made him his personal white lighter."

"That's all."

"Is that true," Piper, asked Alfonso and Cole.

"Ya," Ace said. "I got to go." He orbed out of the room. Cole followed.

"We'll I guess we'll go to," Paige said. She and Phoebe orbed out.

Then Ace appeared again, but not in an orb.

"Where did you come from?" Piper asked.

"Invisibility and cloning," Wyatt said.

"What?" Piper said.

"He cloned himself and then turned one of himself invisible."

"Okay,"

Then Paige orbed backed into the room.

"The elders wanted me to give this to Alfonso," Paige said, "Oh hear you go." She handed a bottle to Ace."

"Thanks," Ace said.

"It's an empath blocking potion."

"Okay."

She orbed out the room.

"You've been living out of hotel rooms," Leo asked.

"Orbed in an empty bed room and orb out in the morning," Ace said.

"Do you work?" Piper said.

"Ya it's only once a week, but I get paid in cash and tips."

"For family friend you ask a lot of questions?"

"I'm not just a friend I'm you god mother," Piper said.

"Oh."

"So I really have to go."

"You can't leave."

"Stay here?"

"I don't think that's good idea," Leo said.

"Accurse it is," Piper said.

"He's talking about Emily," Ace said.

"Oh right that's not I good idea," Piper said.

"He could stay at magic school with me," Wyatt said.

"Ya," Piper said.

"It's okay. I don't want to put you out."

"It's okay," Wyatt said.

Wyatt got up and walked to the staircase. He turned some thing invisible and it opened. They entered magic school. Wyatt stepped through then Ace followed.

"Wyatt," a woman said.

"Ya, Billie," Wyatt said.

"We have a problem?"

"What is it?"

"A teacher got vanquished and we need some one to fill in for him tomorrow."

Wyatt thought for a second.

"I have no clue."

"Can he fill in?" Billie asked pointing to ace.

"Me, last thing I want to do is be in a room full a horny teenager," Ace said.

"How do you think you're going to live here with out paying rent?" Wyatt said.

"I didn't want to live here. You invited me."

"I'm playin' around."

"Fine I'll do it?"

"Thank you," Billie said.

"You're welcome," Ace said.


	3. Truth?

Chapter 3

In the mourning Ace woke up. Wyatt was up. He heard water running. He followed the noise to a bathroom in the far left of the room.

Wyatt was taking a bath. Frank orbed out of the room.

He orbed behind a blue house. He touched the door to sense if any one was in there than we opened the door with a key. He walked in to a basement and saw a drawer. He took out a gym bag and put in it a shirt and pants, boxer shorts and socks. He closed everything up and orbed back to magic school.

"Why did you steal clothes," Wyatt said as Ace orbed into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Ace said.

"You stole that. I followed you."

"No I didn't that's my dad's sister's house."

"That doesn't make a difference."

"They told me I could keep my stuff there and I pay them storage. It's my clothes."

"I don't believe you,"

"Fine then don't do it. But was I going to wear the burnt wife beater or the ashes of my father's leather jacket, the only thing I had of his."

Wyatt did not say a word.

Ace put the bag down and went to take a shower. When he came out Wyatt was gone. He got dressed and went to the library. He met Billie.

"Come I'll take you to the class," she said.

"Okay." Ace followed her. "What's the class is about?"

"Combat."

"Okay."

She opened the door to a room teenager sat in the class.


End file.
